Mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas un briquet ?
by Sbinou
Summary: Edward a été le premier amour de Bella. Mais leur histoire n'a pas tenu et Bella a changé : populaire, elle n'est plus maladroite, a le sens du rythme. D'ailleurs, elle et ses amis sont à la NYADA (New York Acadamy of the Dramatics Arts) et ont un groupe. Sa vie semble lui sourire, mais le chemin est long jusqu'à la vie qu'elle veut, et Edward semble être sur ce chemin.
1. Chapter 1 Une Nouvelle Bella

Bonjour à tous ! Bien ma première fanfic, si vous voulez une ambiance pour la lire, j"écoute la bande son du film The Perks of Being Wallflower. Il sort en France à la fin du mois. Bref ! Cela me semble peut plausible que je fasse du rating M, pas parce que je veux pas mais parce que je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le talent de faire un truc comme ça.

Bonne lecture, always Love.

Sabi

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une Nouvelle Bella

Putain de sac ! Pourquoi j'avais acheter ce putain de sac ? Enfin plutôt pourquoi j'avais laissé Rosalie choisir ce sac. Devant la NYADA à New York, cela faisait bien 5 minutes que je cherchais un briquet dans ce sac trois fois trop grand.

Et oui, j'ai bien changé après l'échec total qu'avait ma relation avec Edward. Je voulais changer pour ne plus être cette petite fille rougissante, maladivement maladroite et asociale. Edward avait été mon premier amour et il m'avait largué pour je ne sais quel poufiasse du lycée miteux de Forks. On s'était aimé, il avait été toutes mes premières fois. Je pensais réellement qu'on avait tout pour finir notre vie ensemble, vous savez un connait tous un couple qui s'est rencontré au lycée et qui file le parfait amour depuis 40 ans. Mais la vie en décider autrement, enfin Edward. Après notre rupture Alice et Rosalie, on tout fait pour me changer les idées. Et j'ai décidé qu'il était tant de se bouger les fesses et de ne pas se morfondre pour un gars, aussi beau soit il, qui avait décidé d'ouvrir les jambes du plus de lycéennes possibles. Avec Lili et Rosie, on a essayé des multitudes de club : danse (pour Alice), musique (pour Rosie), littérature (mon choix), et j'en passe. Mes ces trois clubs ont été sélectionnés. Au final on se débrouiller pas mal, j'ai perdu ma timidité, ma maladresse et gagner en popularité.

J'étais heureuse, libre et je profitais au maximum de mon nouveau statut. Edward en me larguant à fait la plus belle chose possible. Il m'a ouverte au monde. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas aussi mauvaise que ça en rythme et la littérature aidant, on a monter un groupe avec Alice et Rosie. J'écrivais les textes et chanter tandis que Rosie était à la batterie, et Alice à la basse. Deux autres filles guitaristes du club musique nous on rejoint : Angela et Kate. Ainsi fut créé The Mercury G., en l'honneur à Freddy Mercury (pour les incultes chanteur de Queens) et G. pour girls. On a tout de suite composer sans passer par la phase reprise de chansons connues. Notre popularité n'en a été que plus grande. Je suis sorti avec pas mal de gars : Jacob, Tyler, Emmett, Jasper, Mike (ma plus grosse erreur). Emmett sort avec Rosie maintenant et c'est l'amour fou pour mon plus grand bonheur et surtout celui de Rosie. Alice est avec Jasper. Ils sont plus discret mais peut être plus proche que Rosie et Emmett. Je les adore mais les envie d'avoir trouver un amour si puissant.

Enfin à 22 ans j'ai la vie devant moi ! Quand je me rappelle de mes années de lycées après Edward, je n'en retire que du bonheur, car grâce à ça je suis maintenant dans la plus grande école d'art au monde : NYADA, New York Acadamy of the Dramatics Arts. Notre groupe perdure avec les filles puisqu'on toute sur New York, on commence à être un peu connu. Devant l'académie je me dis que je vis les plus belle année de ma vie alors que … Mais putain où est ce foutu briquet dans ce putain de sac de merde !

- Mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas un briquet ?

Là je crois qu'on se fou de ma gueule.

- Tu le fais exprès ?!

Je relève les yeux vers le gars qui me regarde les yeux joueur mon briquet entre les mains.

- Putain Emmett, je crois que si je ne t'aimais pas autant je te tuerais !

- Tu es un vrai chartrier quand tu veux mais moi aussi je t'aime sœurette.

Je lui grognais vaguement quelques choses avant de lui prendre le briquet et d'enfin allumer ma clope. Sauf que … Mon paquet et vide. J'hurle de désespoir alors qu'Emmett rit en me tendant une clope.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien, avec un clin d'œil en prime.

Je souris malgré moi et on discute en attendant que les filles et fini leur cours de danse.

Depuis le lycée je n'ai pas que changer dans mon comportement mais aussi physiquement. Mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus et j'ai teint le bout en rose, l'année dernière ils étaient bleus. Je fume aussi, et j'ai quelques tatous. Mais ils sont discrets. Je ne fais pas punk ou grunge pour autant mais plus dans un style Hypster chic de Soho. J'ai pris des formes aussi et des couleurs. Ma peau est bronzée, mes seins sont plus gros, ma taille est plus fine. Bref, une vrai New Yorkaise ! J'aime comme je suis aujourd'hui, libre et insouciante. Malgré le travail monstrueux que l'académie nécessite, je suis certainement une des filles les plus heureuses de NYC.

Et une vie souriante s'ouvre à moi.


	2. Chapter 2 Quand la carrière débute

Désolée, pardon, excusez-moi ! N'étant pas en France, je n'ai pas pu continué à poster mais je vais me rattraper promis. D'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci encore. Et le NYADA est bien une école fictif mais elle n'a pas été créée pas Glee. Elle est localisée sur la 19th Street à Manhattan. Si vous avez d'autres questions ou autres n'hésitez pas :).

Oh et les cheveux roses de Bella vont être arrangé, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !

Bonne lecture et merci encore !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Quand la carrière débute

J'adorais notre appartements. Vraiment. Il était grand avec un haut plafond. Une baie vitrée qui s'étalait sur tout un mur, nous donnant une vue incroyable sur le quartier de Soho. Il était tellement grand qu'il pouvait accueillir 5 personnes sans problèmes ! Enfin, il y a toujours des disputes généralement à cause d'Emmett (il ne range jamais rien) mais dans l'ensemble on se débrouillait pas mal. On avait une chance monstre lors de la recherche de notre chez nous. En arrivant à l'agence i ans, je me souviens de la tête de l'agent immobilier. Il avait devant lui un groupe de gamins de 19 ans qui voulais la perle rare dans le quartier le plus branché avec une salle insonorisé (vous vous souvenez qu'on fait de la musique ?), 3 salle de bains, 3 chambres, un grand séjour ... Enfin, bon bref ! Il nous a pris pour des fous avec Alice qui sautait tellement qu'on avait peur qu'elle se cogne au plafond. Au final, Jasper a finement glissé il était le fils de Monsieur Whitlock (un grand bonhomme dans le monde de la finance mais je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il faisait vraiment comme métier. Je sais qu'il a un grand bureau, qu'il a des sous et qu'il a les avantages qui vont avec) et une semaine plus tard, Paf ! On était installé. Bon vous me direz que ce n'est pas de la chance mais on s'en fiche. Bien qu'étant la seule célibataire dans notre groupe je ne m'étais jamais senti seule ou à part. On était une grande famille, la famille dont chacun d'entre nous avait besoin. Nos liens étaient même plus fort car on avait choisi notre famille. On s'aimait tous et s'aidait mutuellement.

Mais je doutais de la soi disant aide mutuelle là maintenant tout de suite.

- Quelqu'un peut venir mettre la table ?

Au bout de trois tentatives, je laissais tomber cette tactique pour une autre beaucoup plus prometteuse.

- Oh merde, merde, merde ! Putain, aïe ... mon doigts.

Je fais semblant de sangloter tout en sortant les couverts. Je compte : 1 ... j'entends des pas qui accours, 2 ... les portes claques, 3 ... ils sont tous les quatre dans la cuisines me regardant sous la moindre couture pour vois ou je me suis blessé.

- Prenez ça, et allez mettre la table. Je finis le repas dans ... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 !

Le four sonne. Tout le monde grogne, déçu de s'être fait avoir encore une fois, sauf Jasper qui rigole et prend des photos pas si discrètement que ça de la tête d'Emmett.

- Tu me les envoies après ? Ca peut toujours être utile.

Jasper me fait oui de la tête. On se sourit, et un high five plus tard on est tous en train de manger. L'ambiance est toujours la même. Alice parle, Emmett essaye de parler la bouche pleine, Rosalie essaie d'empêcher Emmett de parler la bouche pleine, Jasper demande à Alice si elle ne veut pas manger un peu et arrêter de parler, et moi je rigole.

- Vous savez que j'ai été choisie pour faire les costumes de la prochaine représentation surprise de la NYADA ?

- Oui Alice.

- Et vous savez que le thème sera Happiness ? Et que ça se passera à Time Square ? Et que vous êtes obligé d'y participé ?

- Quoi ?!

Alice nous fait le coup du regard trop mignon, et on capitule tous au bout de 3 secondes. Alice saute partout à tapant dans ses mains. Et juste comme ça, on est heureux de faire la représentation.

* * *

22h. Times Square. La place est noire de monde, et je regarde dans la foule pour voir si tous le monde est près. J'allume mon micro tout en me plaçant au milieu de la place. Je commence à chanter l'hymne américain, tout le monde se fige, me regarde. Je suis confiante sur de moi. A la fin du couplet principal, des applaudissements et des hurlements me parviennent de la foule tandis que les premiers accords piano se font entendre. Je chante, au fur et à mesure des danseurs s'avancent, jusqu'à ce que les cent danseurs de l'académie soient autour de moi. Pendant 5 minutes on vibre avec la musique, pour la musique. Je vois des gens avec leur portable nous filmant, un sourire immense étalé sur leur visage. Je suis heureuse. Vivante. A la fin de la chanson, le public explose. Tout le monde crie, rie, saute. J'ai voulu partager ma musique, pouvoir faire vibrer les gens. Leur faire ressentir ce que je ressens. Je crois que j'ai réussi et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi épanoui qu'en ce moment. Pendant un instant je voudrais pouvoir vivre de la musique, mais je me ressaisis, il est presque impossible percer dans ce monde aujourd'hui. Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête, tandis que je vois ma "famille" arriver en courant vers moi. Les cris, les rires et les félicitations fusent. Je regarde le ciel et me fige.

- Bella ? Bellaaaa ?

Alice secoue une main devant mon visage.

- Hélicos ...

- Quoi ?

- Télévision ...

- Ca y est elle est folle !

Je secoue la tête négativement et pointe le ciel de mon doigt. Cinq hélicoptères de la CNN, FOX, CBS et d'autres chaînes nationales filment la scènes. Tout mon groupe est muet. Je rallume mon micro.

- Bonjour à tous !

Des hurlements et des bravos jaillissent de partout. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire me bouffer la moitié du visage.

- Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! Nous sommes de la NYADA et la chanson que vous avez entendu est une reprise de "Happiness" de Sam Sparro. Je voulais remercier tous les danseurs d'avoir participer avec autant de bonheur au projet et mon groupe d'avoir aussi bien interprété la chanson. Nous sommes The Mercury G. et les danseurs de la NYADA !

Partout des bravos, des hurlements, des flashs de photos. Nous saluons avec une synchronisation parfaite. Emmett s'avance vers moi et prend le micro. Je le regarde interloquée, il me répond par un sourire.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le chorégraphe de la performance, Emmett McCarthy.

Encore des applaudissements et des bravos dont personne ne se lasse. En plus je vois des filles glousser et dévorer Emmett des yeux. Rosalie est prête à sauter sur la première qui s'approche trop près mais Alice la calme. Je ris intérieurement. Em' reprend la parole.

- La magnifique voix que vous venez d'entendre est celle de Bella Swan. Même si elle confirmera le contraire, tu es irremplaçable Bells et personne n'aurait fait mieux que toi.

Je rougis violemment, seul tic que j'ai garder de mon ancien caractère. Je le serre dans mes bras et lui murmure un merci. Il est une des rare personne à savoir à quel point la musique m'est très importante et comment elle m'aide et m'accompagne. Je sens que Jasper, Rosalie et Alice nous on rejoint dans notre câlin, ainsi que Angie et Kate. Je relève la tête et je vois tous les danseurs réunit dans cette immense câlin dont Em' et moi sommes le centre. Je ris et tout le monde me suis. Je reprend le micro.

- Encore merci beaucoup, vos encouragements sont tout simplement incroyable pour des apprentis artistes comme nous. Merci !

J'éteins le micro une bonne fois pour toute, la clameur se calme au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je vois les hélicos partir et nous décidons d'aller dans notre bar juste en dessous de l'appart. Angie et Kate nous suivent, elles dormiront certainement chez nous.

* * *

23h30. Irish Bar. On est tous à notre table de d'habitude, la plus grande. Tanya s'avance vers nous.

- Alors, 6 bières pour vous, et un mojito pour ma Bella. Offert !

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et retourne au bar en se déhanchant de manière subjective. Les autres rigolent et moi je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Eh oui Belli-Bells, il fallait pas te faire goûter par la gente féminine ! Après elle en redemande encore et encore et encore ...

- Arrg Emmett tais toi ! Je voulais tester c'est tout.

- Eh bien heureusement que t'as fait que tester, vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as mise je me demande ce que ça serait sinon !

Je soupire mais malgré moi je rigole avec les autres. La conversation dévie sur les talents de Em' pour la danse, son évolution dans le milieu. Il a déjà des contrats pour plusieurs clips. Il est au ange. Puis on parle de Rose qui écrit de nouvelle parole pour un groupe qui commence à percer. Ensuite Alice qui a réussit à avoir un stage chez Elie Saab. Jasper qui est le meilleur de sa classe en droit, et qui risque d'avoir son diplôme dans les prochains mois au lieu des trois ans restant. Angie qui galère en médecine, Kate qui cherche un emploi dans le milieu de la vente immobilière. Ils ont tous des objectifs, des rêves qu'ils réalisent. Moi, mon rêve est inaccessible, et je bois. Encore et encore et encore comme dirait Em'.

1h. Irish Bar. Emmett et moi sommes sur le bar dansant et chantant surement comme des casseroles, mais qu'est ce qu'on est bien ! La chanson finit tout le monde nous applaudit, crie et siffle. Je commence à vraiment prendre goût à ça. Je descends du bar et ... trébuche pour me retrouver dans les bras d'un inconnu qui est tout sourire. Je sens mon visage s'enflammer.

- Désolé.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Je ne suis pas du tout désolé mademoiselle, puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

- Mmmh, je crois que j'ai assez bu mais j'allais fumer une clope, venez avec moi ?

Le tout agrémenté d'un sourire coquin. Je le vois déglutir et ses yeux me dévore littéralement. Ils sont tous pareil, ça me fait rire. Si seulement il savait comment j'étais avant ... avant Edward. Dehors je ne retrouve toujours pas mon putain de briquet.

- Voudriez- vous un briquet Mademoiselle ... ?

-Swan, Isabella Swan.

- Eh bien enchanté Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Matthew Fox.

On se sert la main, autant y aller à fond, non ? Toujours en gardant sa main dans la mienne j'approche mon corps du sien et mes lèvres de son oreille.

- Je crois que l'on sera assez proche, physiquement s'entend, dans un court instant pour que tu m'appelle Bella, Matt.

Cerise sur le gâteau, je lui lèche l'oreille. Il lache ma main et m'enserre la taille. Il murmure de la même façon que la mienne.

- Où ?

Et c'est ainsi que l'on se retrouve nu dans ma chambre, à faire des choses interdite à la vision des moins de 18 ans.

* * *

8h. Chambre. Je suis putain de trèèès en retard ! Matt à côté de moi grogne quand j'allume la lumière.

- Désolé mais faut que j'aille bosser ! Tu te débrouille avec mes coloc' quand tu te réveille.

J'eus un autre grognement pour seule réponse. Je pris mes partitions qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout, ma guitare et sortais de l'appart pour tout de suite rerentrer et m'habiller avec autre chose que mon pyjama. Je remarque des habits dans le salon avec un petit papier blanc dessus.

"Bella, je sais que je te sauve la vie. Je réfléchis à ma dette. Alice."

Je balançais le papier à l'autre bout du salon, et mis les vêtements en quatrième vitesse. Bien sur je n'échappais pas aux talons, mais j'étais trop pressées pour aller chercher d'autres chaussures. Je réussis à courir jusqu'au Starbuck pour me prendre un grand Vanilla Latte. J'arrivais à la NYADA exactement 13 minutes plus tard. J'ouvris les portes avec le trousseaux qu'on m'avait confier. J'adorais le calme de l'académie avant le début des cours. Les longs couloirs vides donnaient une ambiance de film à suspense où un violeur/tueur/psychopathe apparaissait au bout du couloir sans fin avec un sourire d'ange démoniaque et un long couteau rouge sans. A se moment l'héroïne du film comprend que ce gars à qui elle faisait totalement confiance et qui est souvent son petit ami/meilleur ami/prof, est le tueur qu'elle s'escrimait à chercher, et que le tueur l'avait mise sur des fausses pistes durant tout ce temps ... Enfin, bon, bref je m'égare là. Remarque peut-être que je pourrais ressortir ce speech pour le salue matinal de la radio ? Je me dirigeais à grand pas vers la salle du club radio justement où je devais préparer les musiques qui passeraient cette semaine. A 9h45, j'enclenche le premier disque, Tchaikovski, le concerto pour violon. En complète mélomane, je pleure, envoutée par la musique. Je coupe avant la fin car le concerto est assez long. J'allume le micro.

"Bonjour à tous et à toute et bienvenue dans une nouvelle semaine de travail intensif, ce matin comme tout les matins c'est Bella au poste ! Vous savez le matin quand j'arrive il n'y a personne à l'académie. ..."

Je leur ressortais mon histoire, j'entendis des rires et des petits "booh" pour faire peur aux petites nénettes un peu craintives.

"J'espère que vous avez profité de ce weekend autant que moi. Je voudrais encore remercier tous les danseurs et Emmett pour la représentation. Ainsi que les membres du groupe The Mercury G. dont j'ai l'honneur de faire partis. Merci les gars ! Pour ce remettre en mémoire ce moment magique, je vous propose d'écouter Happiness, allez ! Passez une bonne journée."

Je mis le disque en marche et sortais de la pièce en le fermant à clé. Je me précipitais vers mon cours de Jazz. On étudiait tout sur le Jazz, l'histoire, la technique vocal, instrumental ... Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs. J'ouvris finalement la porte du cours prête à m'excuser de mon retard. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que toute la salle se leva pour m'applaudir. Je rougis et alla m'assoir à ma place tout en remerciant les gens sur mon chemin. Le reste de la matinée se déroula ainsi, entre "Bravo" et "Super" ou "Génial", je ne pouvais faire que de brefs remerciements. Je retrouvais Alice, Rosalie et Emmett dans le couloir principal pour aller manger un bout dehors. Mais ...

"Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hall, Alice Brandon et Is.. euh.. Pardon Bella Swan sont attendu dans mon bureau. Immédiatement."

La voix sec et claquante de la directrice me fit rire. Esmé n'avait vraiment que la voix de dure. Elle était en réalité la gentillesse même. Nous entrâmes donc dans son bureau.

- Bonjour les enfants, voulez-vous du thé ?

- Oui avec plaisir.

Elle nous servis chacun une tasse plus une pour elle. Elle nous regarda ensuite un par un, nous jaugeant du regard.

- Bien, vous vous imaginez bien que je ne vous ai pas fais venir pour boire le thé. J'irais directement droit au but. Commençant par toi Emmett.

- Oui Esmé ?

Nous étions un peu inquiet. Elle rigola face à nos expressions.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors suite à la représentation -d'ailleurs félicitations les enfants- la compagnie ClipArt m'a appelé.

Emmett fut sans voix. Je crus même qu'il allait s'évanouir. J'émis un petit rire, ce qui le réveilla ... un peu.

- Ben merde ! Excuse moi Esmé mais ... Oh la vache, c'est encore plus démesuré que la mesure ça !

Elle rit comme nous autre.

- Je n'ai pas fini, attend. Donc tu as rendez vous au studio de ClipArt cette après-midi pour qu'ils voient l'étendue de ton talent ailleurs que sur un écran.

Nous criâmes tous en même temps, et nous fîmes un câlin collectif bien mérité pour notre cher Em'.

- Passons à vous mesdemoiselles.

Elle nous jaugea encore une fois du regard, sérieuse. Je déglutis.

- Vous avez impressionner pas seulement tout New York mais une bonne partie de la planète.

- Co ... Comment ?

Esmé sourit. Elle tapa à vive allure sur son ordinateur puis tourna l'écran vers nous. Une vidéo de la CNN de l'évènement. Et plus de dix millions de vue en une nuit ! Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre pour repartir encore plus vite. Le silence se fit complet dans la salle.

- Le groupe de production Sony Music m'a appelé.

Et c'est là que les cris les plus puissants que la Terre n'ait jamais connu retentir dans le bureau de la directrice de la New York Academy of Dramatics Arts.

* * *

Et vous voilà au bout de ce second chapitre. Alors ? Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fanfic. Les reviews sont appréciées pour donner votre avis bon ou mauvais !

Merci ! Sabi.


	3. Chapter 3 L'agent

"Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour celles qui suivent ma fic'. Juste un détail : Matthew Fox est bel et bien un gars de LOST.

Merci encore et encore merci ! Sabi.

* * *

J'aimais ma vie, je l'adorais même ! Il n'y avait pas une personne plus épanouie que moi en cet instant. J'étais libre, heureuse, un avenir éblouissant me faisait face … Ok. J'avais la frousse. Pas que ce ne soit pas génial, mais le moment d'euphorie passé, on ne savait plus quoi faire. La directrice reprit la parole.

- Vous devriez appeler vos deux autres amies de The Mercury G. pour les informer.

Rose sortie son portable et envoya un texto.

- Je leur ai dit de nous rejoindre à la maison ce soir.

La directrice nous expliqua les démarches à suivre. Elle avait donné notre numéro à la production de SONY, et il nous contacterait dans la soirée. Un des producteurs de la maison de disque nous sera assigné. Il fallait qu'on trouve un agent aussi. Maintenant vous comprenez le moment de panique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, tout se passera bien. Il faut juste que vous trouviez un bon agent capable d'assurer vos arrières et de bien lire tous les contrats qu'on vous proposera.

Je vis Alice du coin de l'œil envoyer un texto à son tour. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me fit un sourire innocent. On verra ça plus tard.

- Bien, je crois vous avoir tout dit … Oh, n'ébruiter pas l'affaire surtout.

- Compris !

La directrice nous confia nos dossiers scolaires, nous disant que le but de cette école était de parfaire notre culture artistique, et que maintenant que nous allions devenir des artistes plus rien nous retenait. C'était la fin du commencement. La fierté qui se dégageait d'Esmée était palpable. On l'invita à venir diner à la maison ce soir pour qu'elle rencontre les autres membres. Elle accepta et nous serra tous dans ses bras.

En sortant du bureau, Alice sautillait plus haut qu'à son habitude, Emmett souriait plus niaisement et Rose semblait encore plus belle. Je crois moi même que je rayonnais de bonheur. Je dis aux autres de m'accompagner dans le local radio.

- Désolé de vous dérangez chers académiciens, mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncez. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Emmett, Rose, Alice et moi, Bella, ne ferons plus parti de la NYADA. Je crois parler au nom de tous en disant que nous avons passé les meilleures années de notre vie … Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas. Merci de nous avoir tant donner et surtout profiter de vote enseignement ici, car rien ne vous paraîtra plus génial quand vous serez vieux avec des dentiers et autres gadgets facilitant la vie de ces très chères personnes âgées. Merci encore pour tout, et Adieu.

Chacun dit ses adieux, et nous sortions du local. Des applaudissements retentir dans les salles, et certains de nos camarades sortir des cours pour venir nous dire au revoir. Nous venions de fait une sortie digne des plus grands films d'ados. J'adorais ma vie.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fait dans le silence. Rose poussa la porte et on découvrit Jazz faisant les cents pas au centre du salon. Il releva la tête.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi. Alice m'a envoyé un message me racontant votre situation. Tout d'abord, câlin collectif !

On se jeta dans les bras de Jazz, rigolant et pleurant. La tension accumulée disparu enfin. Jazz avait le don de calmer n'importe qui dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Félicitations, j'étais sur que vous y arriveriez. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Donc je vous disais, j'ai pensais à un truc. Vous avez besoin d'un agent c'est bien ça ?

On hocha la tête, regardant Jasper et son numéro de grand monsieur.

- Bien, j'ai une solution, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter. Ne m'interrompez pas ! Je vais avoir mon diplôme dans 3 semaines. J'ai finis les partiels du dernier cycle.

On était tous prêt à le féliciter mais il nous interrompit avec un regard.

- Chut ! Donc je vais être officiellement diplômer en droit, c'est pourquoi mes très chers amis, moi Jasper Whitlock, je me présente au poste d'agent de The Mercury G. ainsi que pour toi Em'.

On le regarda, bouche bée. On se regarda, et on explosa de rire.

- Ne te vexe pas Jazz, mais tout ton speech ne sert à rien. On accepte bien sur ! Un agent est sensé être là pour nous et s'occuper de notre travail, alors qui de mieux que notre meilleur ami ? Bienvenue dans l'aventure !

Kate et Angie arrivèrent plus tard, on leur exposa la situation. Je crois que jamais on avait autant crier, pleurer et rie dans une même journée. Esmée arrive, et bien sur, trop excité pour penser à autre chose, on a oublié de préparer à manger. Mais peu importe. On va au restaurant, on discute de l'avenir. La maison de disque nous donne deux semaines pour préparer sept chansons. On est survolté, mon esprit va vite. Très vite. Des paroles se déroulent dans ma tête, des mélodies, des accompagnements instrumentaux. Esmée pour l'instant donne notre dossier à Jazz. Il est aussi heureux que nous. La soirée à Times Square était la fin du commencement. Aujourd'hui, c'est le début du rêve. Un rêve réel. On va dans notre bar, des gens nous reconnaisse Em' et moi, des gars essayent un rapprochement. Mais ce soir, aucun inconnu ne traversera le pas de ma porte. Ce soir, je suis en famille.

On ne pue s'empêcher d'écrire une nouvelle chanson.

"Music was my first love and it will be my last.

Music of the future and music of the past.

To live without my music, would be impossible to do.

In this world of troubles my music pulse me through. "

Ce couplet tourne en boucle dans notre salle de répétition. Ca y est. On y est. Je veux vivre ce que vive les artistes. Etre sur scène et les larmes aux yeux entendre un nombre de personnes incalculables chanter. Je veux pouvoir vivre la musique chaque jour, ne rien faire d'autre que vivre avec la musique.

Je veux partager ma musique, pouvoir faire vibrer les gens. Leur faire ressentir ce que je ressens. Je veux que les gens reconnaissent ma voix n'importe quand, qu'il se souvienne de moi. Je veux pouvoir regarder le fond de la scène et voir mon nom, me dire que j'ai réussi à aller là où je me sens bien. Je veux remercier et qu'on me remercie en retour.

Je veux sourire et pleurer, et ne jamais avoir à regretter. Je veux vivre, exister, vibrer, rire, trembler, respirer, aimer … Je veux faire ma vie sur scène.

Entendre la foule crier, applaudir, pleurer avant une entrée sur scène. Voir la foule bouger comme un même ensemble, chanter et taper. Etre survoltée, excitée, ressentir le dépassement de soi-même. Chacun des gestes, des sons, des mots vivra pour eux. Sauter, hurler. Juste penser au moment présent. Vivre le moment présent.

Et je vibrerai, brillerai enfin. Je veux vivre, je veux vivre.

* * *

Petite précision, les paroles de la chanson vienne de "Music" de John Miles. Le genre de morceau où on se dit tous "Hey ! Mais j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part". Enfin, bon, bref ! Court je sais ! Mais le prochain chapitre est déterminant pour notre Bella !

Les reviews sont apprécier pour toutes remarques utiles, intelligentes ou gentilles. Ou encore pour me faire remarquer des défauts. Merci !

Love Always, Sabi.


	4. Chapter 4 SONY Music

Merci mille fois ! J'essaye de faire une fic que j'aimerai lire, donc merci encore pour tout vos encouragements !

Sabi

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Devant les grandes portes en verre de Sony Music, les gens nous contournaient sans nous voir, un réflexe que tout New Yorkais comme il se doit acquiert. Nous étions toutes les cinq avec Jasper, si petites face à l'immensité qui nous entourait et pourtant nous nous sentions si … puissantes. Rosalie essayait de paraître sur d'elle. Alice était surexcitée. Jazz me soutenait me repentant de ne pas avoir peur. Kate et Angie écoutait en boucle les morceaux que nous avions préparés. On était prête. Je pris une clope, et Rose me tendit un briquet par réflexe. Je lui souris. Ma famille était avec moi, je n'avais rien à craindre.

- Vous allez tout déchirer. Vous allez entrer dans le studio, jouer vos morceaux et tout déchirer.

J'avais l'impression que Jasper essayait de se convaincre lui même. Mais si ils nous avaient appelé c'était pour une bonne raison, nous avions du talent et du potentiel. On continua à regarder le bâtiment, comme si notre avenir défiler sous nos yeux. Je jetais ma clope au sol, et comme un signal, on avança vers les portes vitrées tournantes. Le hall était gigantesque, le soleil sublimait l'endroit et les murs étaient hauts et blancs. Nos yeux voletaient un peu partout, essayant de capturer chaque détail, chaque grain de poussière – inexistant d'ailleurs. Un gars immense habillé en noir s'approcha de nous un immense sourire dévorant la moitié de son visage, il baragouina un truc dans son talkie walkie. Enfin il se stoppa face à nous.

- Eh bien les jeunes, cela doit bien faire une heure que je vous regarde depuis le hall. J'ai même pris une photo !

Il nous tendit son portable, nous avions tous une expression idiote sur le visage, la bouche grande ouverte. Seule moi étais rouge, rajoutant encore plus l'effet poisson. Je rougis. L'immense gars que je décidais d'appeler Goliath rigola. En faite il pleurait de rire.

- Excusez moi mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rigole ici, j'espère que vous allez changer tout ça.

- On espère aussi Goliath, si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Il rigola encore et passa sa main dans mon dos, pour me faire avancer vers les ascenseurs transparents. Le groupe suivi.

- Bienvenue a SONY les jeunes ! Je m'appelle Dimitri mais Goliath j'aime bien, et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous avec mon pote Felix. On gère tout ce qui est déplacement du groupe et sécurité. On va donc passer de nombreux moments ensemble, autant que ça se passe bien dès le début !

Il appela l'ascenseur grâce à une carte magnétique, les portes s'ouvrirent tout de suite et il appuya sur le bouton le plus en hauteur. Je regardais le sol s'éloignait de nous, et je repartis dans mon monde. Je ne fis attention à rien autour de moi, je ne pensais à rien. Il fallait que je me vide l'esprit.

- Je suis Alice, et je préfèrerais t'appeler Goliath s'il te plait.

- Bien sur jolie Lice !

- J'aime bien se surnom, Jolie Lice. Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé avant Jazzou d'amour ?

On se sourit avec amusement.

- Arg mon amour, j'ai des millions de surnom pour toi, mais ils ne se disent pas forcément en public.

Alice et Jazz continuèrent à argumenter, j'étais sur et certaine qu'ils cherchaient seulement à détendre l'atmosphère. Je me tournais vers Goliath.

- Eh bien ! Premier jour avec toi et tu as déjà droit à une scène de la part de Jolie Lice, moi c'est Bella.

- Eh bien Bellissima, ravie de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi je veux un surnom !

- Je veux bien blondie mais donne moi ton nom.

- Rosalie.

- Rosie ? Nan trop banal, Rose ? Naaan …

Il se grata la tête, signe d'une intense réflexion j'imaginais chez lui.

- Rose … C'est de la famille des Rosaceae mais c'est trop long à dire.

- Allez Goliath ! Trouve, trouve, trouve …

On se mit tous un scander en chœur, créant des harmonies. Cela se finit en opérette dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à que :

- Ca y est, je sais !

- OUI ?

- Ah euh non en fait … Je crois que j'aime bien Rose, quoi de plus admirable qu'une rose s'ouvrant baignée dans la rosée du matin.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, mais Goliath sut lui retourner sans se démonter. On continua de faire connaissance tout en arrivant au dernier étage. Goliath nous laissa sortir en premier. Le hall de cette étage n'avait rien avoir avec le rez-de-chaussée. Les murs étaient en velours rouge bordeaux, des photos de grands groupes mondialement connus les recouvraient. Des tapis étaient installer un peu partout que ce soit parterre ou sur les murs. C'est comme si cet endroit était une copie conforme d'un vieux studio de blues. Un endroit où le cigare sa place, ainsi que les cigarettes. Un endroit où le temps s'était arrêté. Et je jure que je vis un gars habillé comme dans Mad Men sortir d'une pièce, il nous passa devant sans oublier de nous faire un signe léger avec son chapeau. On a remonté le temps.

- J'adore ce lieu.

Ils se secouèrent tous la tête en accord avec moi. On se dirige vers l'accueil, une jeune femme blonde nous sourit.

- Enfin voila les fameuses nouvelles recrues ! Le Boss n'arrête pas de parler de vous, il vous attend dans son bureau. En fait, je m'appelle Heidi et ça sera un plaisir de vous accueillir à chaque fois !

Elle nous montra du doigt une grande porte en bois et on la remercia. Tout le monde était tellement sympa ici. Jazz frappa à la porte et on entra dans le bureau. Dans le même style que tout le studio, une grande baie vitrée donnait une vue incroyable sur tout New York. La pièce sentait le tabac à cigare. Un homme en costume trois pièces gris sombre nous tournait le dos. Nous voyons que ces cheveux blonds incroyablement bien coiffés et sa main qui jouait avec un cigare.

- Bienvenue jeunes gens.

Il se retourna, et je le reconnu.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

Carlisle Cullen, père d'Edward Anthony Cullen. La quarantaine et encore plus beau que la plupart des hommes de cette planète, il me sourit.

- C'est un plaisir de te revoir Isabella. As-tu perdu ta vieille habitude ? Carlisle me va mieux que Monsieur Cullen je pense, même si c'est vrai que l'on m'appelle le Boss depuis un peu plus de 2 ans.

Des flashs de mon adolescence me traversaient l'esprit. Un homme aimant malgré son manque de présence à cause de son métier prenant. Il essayait de revenir tous les week-end voir son fils, et moi par la même occasion. Un père comme il en existe peu. Je me remis du choc.

- Carlisle, mais vous êtes le Boss de SONY Music ? Enfin je veux dire, je me souviens que vous travailliez dans l'industrie du disque mais pas en tant que PDG !

- Il est vrai que 'ai gravis les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante ces derniers temps, et aujourd'hui me voici !

J'en restais sans voix. Pas que je n'étais pas heureuse de le revoir, il était une personne géniale, mais c'était déroutant de retrouver quelqu'un de mon ancienne vie. J'espérais juste ne pas revoir Edward, ma vie avait totalement changé grâce à lui mais ce n'est pas une raison assez valable pour avoir garder un bon souvenir de lui. Me voyant muette, Jazz s'avança.

- Bonjour Boss, je suis Jasper Whitlock l'agent des Mercury G. et ami avant tout bien sur.

Jazz tendit sa main mais Carlisle le surprit en l'enlaçant suivi d'une bonne tape comme le font les hommes dans le dos.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Jasper. C'est avec toi donc je parlerais des contrats de ces demoiselles.

Ils se firent un sourire entendu. J'étais soulagé.

- Je suis Alice, et voici Rosalie, Kate et Angela.

- C'est un réel enchantement de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles.

Carlisle avait toujours eu cette façon de parler qui faisait de lui un personnage atypique. Tout le monde ne pouvait que l'apprécier.

- Bien je vais m'entretenir avec Jasper, Mesdemoiselles la salle du studio vous attend. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde chez nous !

Nous répondions à son sourire, et Jazz nous encouragea du regard. En sortant du bureau, les filles me regardèrent. Je leur fis un simple sourire, pour leur prouver que j'étais ok avec cette retrouvaille. J'ai toujours adoré Carlisle, et ce n'est pas parce que son fils est un abruti que mon avis sur lui avait changé.

- Allons découvrir le studio au lieu de rester là à me regarder bizarrement.

Je pris la tête de notre groupe, et me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

- Heidi ?

- Oui Bella ? Qu'elle plaisir puis-je t'accorder ?

Elle me souris avec un regard d'envie. Je rigolais, avant j'aurais rougis.

- Tu pourrais juste nous indiquer le studio d'enregistrement s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur, suivez moi !

Elle se leva avec grâce, contourna son bureau et commença à marcher toujours avec une grâce féline.

- Alors derrière cette porte se trouve le bureau pour le montage du son, ici c'est juste les toilettes, là des douches -vous en verrez l'utilité plus tard- et bien sur une salle détente au fond du couloir. Ah voila votre studio.

Elle ouvrit la porte, nous sourit et partit sans me jeter un regard appréciateur. Je ris et lui fit un léger mouvement avec ma main avant d'entrer dans le studio. C'était grand. Il devait y avoir minimum une vingtaine de tapis sur tous les murs et le sol. Un micro vintage façon combat de boxe américain tombait du plafond, la batterie toute transparente sauf la caisse claire renvoyait une lumière arc en ciel, des amplis énorme étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Des fauteuils et un canapé étaient disposés face à la baie vitrée. La salle d'enregistrement devait se situer derrière à la grande vitre teinté sur le mur de gauche. Ce studio était incroyable comme tout le reste.

- Je suis en train de rêver.

Rose me pinça le bras.

- Aie !

- Tu ne rêves pas, tu vois.

Tout le monde rie. Une voie nous interrompit.

- Bon les filles, vous avez assez rigolé je pense. Je ne suis pas comme le Boss, pour que je sois sympa il faut le mériter. Donc chacune derrière son instrument, et que ça commence. Pour le moment vous jouez trois morceaux de votre choix ensuite on voit ce qu'on peut faire et on discute. Ok ?

La voix sortait du micro qui reliait la salle d'enregistrement et le studio. Pas franchement amical le gars. Je jetais un regard noir sur la baie vitrée et m'emparais du micro.

- Et pas besoin de me regarder méchamment, je fais mon job !

Je ne répondis même pas. J'hochais la tête vers les filles. Rose était déjà derrière sa batterie, elle regarda si tout le monde était en place. Angela et Kate était prête. Alice aussi. Je refis un hochement de tête, et ... ça explosa. Notre son était bon, vivant, on était toute dedans et personne ne pouvait nous voler ce moment. On joua le premier morceau avec toute notre énergie. Le second avec tout notre être, et le dernier avec tout notre amour commun l'une pour l'autre. On était en symbiose. C'était parfait. Nous étions en sueur, un sourire immense sur les lèvres de chacune. On se sera dans les bras l'une de l'autre. J'aimais ma famille comme personne.

- Bien.

La voix ne sortait pas du micro cette fois. On se retourna comme un seul homme, ou femme devrais-je dire. Alice émis un hoquet, Rose serra les poings, Angela me pris la main et Kate se tendit.

- Bonjour Kate. Angie. Rose. Alice.

Il fit une pose et me regarda.

- Bella.

* * *

VOILA ! Désolé de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour un chapitre si court, et je n'ai pas d'excuse mis à part une charge de travail immense sur mes frêles épaules. Encore toutes mes excuses, et j'espère que le chapitre sera à votre convenance. Je ne mérite pas tous vos encouragements et je vous remercie !

Always Love, Sabi.


End file.
